


the beginning (prequel )

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: South Park, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover, I got bored, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Swearing, crack ships, lot and lots of swearing, slight crack ship between russel and tweek, south park and transformers crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: the freedom pals/coon and friends are fighting one mysterious villain only to be sent to another dimension/place in the world and now they need to get back to south park before their home gets destroyed.





	the beginning (prequel )

Coon and Professor Timothy were side-by-side in a abandoned science building were they come face to face with a villian. After everything that happen coon and friends regrouped with freedom pals after he whole incident between the two super hero fracture's but that didn't matter, right now the cops were looking for a criminal but they called them _"the shadow"_ for some reason the shadow kept sending sending the freedom pals/coon and friends threats messages at first they thought it was Professor Chaos. But Professor Chaos would never do such a thing. 

"Coon were no match for them!" Professor Timothy telepathically explained. "Listen Professor Timothy  there must be away okay" The coon growled and flexes his metal claws out growling glaring. The shadow smirked darkly before pressing button, soon a large glass traps freedom pals/coon and friends,   "GAH! w-were t-trapped!" Wonder Tweak panic only for his hands to be grabbed by Super Craig" Deep Breaths babe" He said.

The shadow chuckles darkly"Well well well~ Look's like I trapped you Freedom pals" they smirked"COON AND FRIENDS TO ASSHOLE!"The Coon rage at the shadow who rolled their eyes. "Well you see boys I have a plan to destroy all of south park and  **I WILL HAVE NOTHING IN MY WAY**  ! " they snapped making freedom pals/coon and friends flinch. The shadow walks over to glass chuckling " Well then Freedom pals I wish we can stay and Chat for a while but you see I have a meeting with the police chief about missing children ~" they smirked "What do you mean!?" Toolshed glared.   Soon they see a portal open in front of them   "Goodbye~" The shadow said soon the ground beneath them sprung foreword into the portal.

"THIS IS SO UNCOOOOLLLL!!!" The coon said as the portal shut closed.

* * *

"Bumblebee a Groundbridge opened!" Fixit explained worried. Bumblebee nodded " Fixit do you know where the groundbridge open too?" he said. Fixit checked "I-It opened in the tetris-matresses-Forest!" he explained "Grim,Drift,Strongarm,Sideswipe Let's roll " Bumblebee explained as he transformered with the others and took off.  " _lets hope it not Soundwave"_ Bumblebee thought to himself.

As the bee team drove into the forest Bumblebee hit his breaks hard making his team stop too " Lieutenant whats wrong!?"Strongarm exclaimed"T-their kids here about Russel age...What ever happened to them they seem injured.. and For some odd reason their wearing halloween costume's.." Bumblebee explained and Transformed with the others fallowing behind them. There were glass shards on the ground as Bumblebee sighs" We need to take them  the junkyard A.S.A.P" he snapped. Each of them picked them up and headed off to their base.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is only a prequel of the story and lets just say I got bored and since I love south park and transformers I said fuck it and made a crossover between them so yeah ^^;


End file.
